Years Later
by Cloclo125
Summary: I was thinking about that: What would happen if they all survived? Follow Morishige, Mayu, Satoshi, Yuka, Naomi, Seiko, Yoshiki and Ayumi in that story which they're all grown-ups! Ps: There is going to be a lot of MorishigeXMayu. :3


-Part 1-

-Hello. My name's Sakutaro Morishige and I am a scriptwriter. Just call me Morishige because not a lot of people call me Sakutaro. How do I look like, uh? Well, I have raven hair with a slight shade of blue, pale green eyes and I'm wearing glasses. Also, I was a student at Kisaragi Academy's high school. Still, I didn't have a lot of friends at that school but I actually had a friend that was always by my side. Her smile on her lips was making me happy and she was the only one who could cheer me up when I was feeling ''down''. Her name… is Suzumoto Mayu and I miss her. Her and her beautiful green eyes and her sweet smile. Sometimes, I cry because I always… loved her and I still do love her but I've never told her. I wish that I could see her again. It's been a few years that she moved to another house with her family. So yes, it's been a long time, now. It makes me sad because we lost contact but I'm sure that I'll see her again.-

...

Today, Morishige didn't have work. He decided to go to the library of the city. He wanted to read a new book. Actually, he's searching for a book called ''Blue Diamond'' and he knew that he'll need to go the library for that book. When he entered, he greeted the librarian.

-Hi. I'm searching for a book called ''Blue Diamond''. -  
>-Oh. Follow me, please.- The librarian said to the young man.<p>

After a few seconds, they reached the row where the book is.

-It's on the 2nd shelf.-  
>-Thanks.- Morishige said to the librarian, smiling to him.<br>-You're welcome, mister.-

Then, the librarian goes back at the cash register. Morishige was about to take the book when another hand was about to take it, at the same time than him. Both hands reached the book and Morishige looked at his left. A young woman with brown hair and green eyes was also looking at him. They stared at each other and Morishige realized that his hand brushed against the hand of the girl. He then let go the book.

-I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't know that you wanted that book.- He said to the young lady while apologizing to her.  
>-Oh, it's okay. Actually, you were the first who reached the book.- She said to him.<p>

Morishige then grabbed the book and gave it to her.

-Here you go, my dear.- He said to her with a smile.  
>-Oh! Thank you, mister.- She said to him with a sweet smile on her lips.<p>

-Morishige's POV-

-When the young lady smiles at me, I stared at her smile. That smile… is the same one than Mayu's smile. That sweet one of hers.-

-Mister?-  
>-… Huh?-<p>

-End of POV-

Morishige realized that he was lost in his thoughts then came back to reality. His cheeks became the color pink and he looked down.

-I'm sorry, my dear. I was lost in my thoughts.- He said a little bit embarrassed.  
>-Don't worry. It's okay but why were you lost in your thoughts?<br>-Well, your smile was the same one than my friend's smile…-

He paused and then continued to talk.

-… but of an old friend that I lost contact with her.- He said with sadness in his voice.  
>-Oh, I see. May I ask you a question?-<br>-Sure, my dear.-  
>-Were you a student at Kisaragi Academy's high school? Well, when you were young?-<br>-Oh, yes. I was a student at Kisaragi Ac-  
>-Me too!- She said with happiness in her voice.<br>-Really?!-  
>-Yes but after a while, I've been going to another school because I moved to another house with my family.- She said a little bit sad.<br>-Oh. My friend also changed school and moved because yes, she was a student at the same high school than me.-  
>-Really? What is her name?-<br>-… Her name is Suzumoto Mayu and she's the one and truly friend that I had.-

-!-

-Huh? Are you-

-Morishige?! Is that you?!-  
>-… What?!-<p>

Morishige was speechless. He couldn't believe it! Those brown hair, those green eyes and that sweet smile… No, he couldn't believe it. His heart was beating fast and…

-Mayu!-

He threw his arms around Mayu.

-Morishige!- She screamed of joy and threw her arms also around him.

She started to cry and him as well and yes, those tears were tears of joy.

-Oh, Mayu. I missed you so much.- He said to her while crying like never before.  
>-Me as well, Morishige. Me as well.- She said to him while smiling and crying.<p>

The librarian came in the row to see what is happened and smiled at them. That's true; they're in a library but this is an exception. Still, he told them to be a little bit quiet. They nodded and continued to hug each other.

-Morishige's POV-

-This is the most beautiful day in my life.-

-End of POV-

*********************************************************  
>Another day started and Morishige woke up at 7'o clock. He took a shower, took his breakfast and after, went to work. Today, his group needs to practice the script that he wrote. The script is about a teenage boy named Suzaku that fell in love with his old friend called Umiko, a girl who has a big heart.<p>

...

For Mayu, she's a teacher at Kisaragi Academy's high school.

(At school…)

-If you have a question, raise your hand and I'll come at your desk.- Mayu said to her students.  
>-Okay!- Said all her students at the same time.<p>

**********************************************************  
>-Satoshi! Wake up! You can't sleep all the day and you know it!- Said a female voice.<br>-I'm already awake, Yuka!- Said, of course, Satoshi to his little sister.

-Satoshi's POV-

-I went downstairs and after, in the kitchen. I looked at Yuka whose doing her lunch. Sometimes, I can't believe that she's now a teenager. I miss my little sister.-

-Well then, I'm going at school. See you later, Satoshi!- She said to me with a smile on her lips.  
>-Before you go, can I have my hug?-<br>-Satoshi, you know that I'm not 14 years old anymore, right?-  
>-I know but I miss my little sister of 14 years old, so I'm still going to give you a hug.- I said and gave Yuka a big hug.<p>

-End of POV-

Yuka didn't know what to say. Her brother never said that and because of that, tears started to fall from her blue eyes.

-Yuka? Are you crying?- He said a little bit confused.  
>-Yes. *Sobs*-<br>-... Listen, I didn't want to say that to make you cry. It's because… that now, you're a teenager and you're not spending time with me anymore. I miss the time that we were spending time together, Yuka.- He said to her little sister. –If you want, after your classes, we can go take a walk and I'll buy an ice cream for you. Sounds good?- Satoshi said to Yuka with a smile which she smiles in return.  
>-Yes!-<br>-Good! Now, I think that you need to go if you don't want to be late!-  
>-Yeah! Well then, see you later, onii-chan!-<br>-See you- Wait. Onii-chan?-  
>-*Giggles*-<p>

Yuka waved her hand at Satoshi and went to school. Satoshi smiled and went back to his bedroom. He changed his clothes, locked the front door and went to his girlfriend's house which is Naomi.

******************************************************  
>-Yoshiki woke up and saw that his girlfriend was still sleeping. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend.<p>

-Good morning, Ayumi.- He said to his girlfriend.  
>-Good morning, Yoshiki.- She said and kissed him on the lips.<br>-I can see that you slept well.-  
>-Yes and you?- She said while stroking his pale blond hair.<br>-Of course. I always sleep well when I'm close to you, sweetheart.- He said and gave her another kiss on the cheek. –Well then, I'll go make breakfast. Sounds good to you?-  
>-Sure, sweetie.- She said and giggled.<br>-Okidokee!- He said and gave her a kiss on the lips.

******************************************************  
>To be Continued…<p> 


End file.
